


to infinity and beyond

by starksnack



Series: wrapped in red [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Capwolf, Gen, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Capwolf goes on a special adventure
Series: wrapped in red [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619926
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	to infinity and beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/pseuds/willidothefandango) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> fan asked for space capwolf and i wasn't sure what that meant, but here's what i thought it meant. he's off to go exploring <3

**Author's Note:**

> thunderbolts and lightning very very frightening
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).


End file.
